


Creative Time

by spazzer



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M, Padlock, because they constantly kill each other, but they come back to life every time, i only put major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzer/pseuds/spazzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of all the drabbles I've written on tumblr for the DHMIS fandom for the ship padlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncreativity Kills

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one because my friend on tumblr requested it, though the first three are all written for my friend on tumblr.
> 
> "•uhH ONE OF THEM TRIES TO KILL THE OTHER AND THEIR PLAN GOES HORRIBLY WRONG"

Tony ducked behind a corner as Paige strolled along, dumping black goop left and right over the _green_ grass. It was Tony’s turn to kill Paige and he needed to get it over with before she got impatient and just decided to kill him when it wasn’t even her turn. Slowly, he ran a finger over the edge of his blade, using time to rust and dull the blade so that it would hurt all the more when he killed her this time.

He could hear her getting closer and a grinned maniacally before jumping out from his corner, plunging his blade forward, only to find it not in his hand anymore. When he looked down at it, black goop covered it and made it stick to the ground.

“Well that’s just no fun. It’s really quite rude. I try and kill you and you interlude. Why this is just silly! It’s my turn this time. And now my best sword is covered in slime!” He glared at her, taking in her too wide smile and her wide open eyes.

“Woah there friend. I’m afraid your plan was just too uncreative. Try again later when you can think creatively. But for now…” Paige dumped the rest of her goop over Tony’s head and stabbed him with her pencil. “Til we meet again, friend!” With a plop, she pressed a kiss against his cheek and pushed the pencil further into his chest.

With a hop, she skipped off, leaving behind Tony, who was crumpling to the ground. “Until next _time,_ my dear. We’ll see just who falls. And you are quite right, not creative at all.”

He smiled lazily before letting out a last breath of life. A moment later, he breathed another first.


	2. To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Paige celebrate their anniversary. Death and something akin to fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend requested fluff. This was my attempt.

"I wonder what colors you see when you’re poisoned…"

"Notepad my dear, give it a rest. It’s our anniversary. It’s no _time_ to jest.” Tony rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as she swirled the wine in her glass around, but smiled all the same. “You know you’re quite cute with that gleam in your eyes. But just for tonight, can neither of us die?”

Paige fluttered her eyelashes in thought, tapping her black covered lips. “I suppose so. But I’ll kill you double tomorrow!”

"Oh and what sorrow. For I’m sorry my darling but tomorrow’s _my time_. I’ve planned it all out. There will be blood, and ageing, oh! And a mime.”

"Is that so, my sweet Tony? Isn’t that so?"

"Yes indeed, notebook. It’ll be quite the show."

Paige grinned at him, her eyes lit with mischief. Well, if that awaits us tomorrow, then let’s have a toast.” They both raised their glasses and clinked them together before each taking a long sip. “To the many deaths ahead of us! And the many lives as well!”

Tony leaned forward across the table and drew Paige’s chin forward with his index finger. Their lips met in a slow, but chaste kiss.

"To us, my darling. To promises we both know I can’t keep." Paige smiled lovingly at Tony before drawing back from him and watching him fall to the ground, poisoned. She plucked a flower from a flower vase and kissed a petal before placing it on Tony’s chest.

"May Tony the Clock rest in peace… for about four minutes or so. See you soon, my sweet."


	3. Just Creative Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige steals Tony's jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I requested a drawing from my friend where Paige steals Tony's jacket and I offered to write a drabble to go with it. This was the result. I'll add a link to the lovely drawing.  
> http://tinymintywolf.tumblr.com/post/74575047263/littlemissspazzle-asked-you-notepad-steals

Paige tiptoed down the halls slowly, making her way towards Tony’s bedroom. Tony had gone out to frighten the puppet family once again, though this time, without his coat. After Paige’s last time killing Tony, she’d gotten black goop all over his coat and had offered to wash it back to it’s former perfection.

She came to his door and looked both ways mischievously, before opening the door and stepping inside. Giggling, she ran to Tony’s closet, grabbing the closet doors and throwing them open loudly. “Let’s get mischievous!” She’s put his coat back in the closet earlier after washing it just in case Tony looked for it before leaving but it slipped his mind. So there it hung, looking clean and spick and span.

Snatching it from its hanger, she threw it on. She pranced in front of the mirror in Tony’s room for several minutes admiring her reflection in Tony’s coat. “Lovely. I look absolutely lovely! And…” She breathed in the smell, Tony’s smell. His coat smelled like time. It was a scene that never came out no matter how much the coat was washed.

For several minutes, she continued to dance around, swinging the coat and mimicking Tony in the mirror. She hardly noticed when the door opened and in walked Tony.

His eyes bugged out at seeing her in his coat. “Why are you wearing my coat, my dear? That is not yours, I’ve made that quite clear.”

"It’s just creative enough. I’m keeping it." She grinned cheekily at him before skipping out the door, speeding into a run when she heard his quick footfalls behind her.

"My sweet, you cannot hide. I’m afraid my dear, time is on _my_ side!”


End file.
